


No sleep for the restless, No rest for the weary

by LivAndLetDie



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, M/M, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-09
Updated: 2011-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivAndLetDie/pseuds/LivAndLetDie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. There's a late night encounter in Dalton showers, and not everything is the way it might seem at first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No sleep for the restless, No rest for the weary

**Author's Note:**

> Another AU of mine. In this one both Blaine and Kurt are in Dalton, but that's about where the similarities end. Read to find out the rest of it.
> 
> REVIEWS are like oxygen for me and I have no one who could give me a CPR, if I stop breathing, so...
> 
> You know what's the right thing to do. ;)

Kurt got his shower gel, shampoo, towel and skin care products. He carefully took one more look around his Dalton dorm room, to make sure that he was not forgetting anything that he needed for his before sleep routine.

Kurt's roommate, Nick, was already asleep. It was close to end of the school year, meaning it was time for finals. Kurt had a math exam early tomorrow so he had spent last eight hours rereading all of his notes, solving math problems he had difficulties with and reading theory books. It was important for him to pass this test; he could not slack off. Kurt's dad could not afford to send his son to Dalton, if he didn't have his academic scholarship. He had to get top scores in all of his exams or he won't be able to return to Dalton next year. In that case, it will be goodbye Dalton and hello McKinley High school – his own personal miniature hell.

Yes, a lot of teenagers complained about how horrible high school was, but not many of them had gone through things Kurt had. The name calling had started even before high school, but it just got worse. Every day during his freshman year Kurt had to deal with random people, who didn't even know him, calling him 'fag' and 'queer', and that was even before he officially came out. Kurt was pushed in lockers, tossed in garbage and 'accidentally' thrown food at.

An accident – Kurt was so sick of hearing that word! Even if he complained to teachers, no one ever listened, because everything that happened was labeled as an accident. It was an accident, when someone put an open Cola bottle in his bag, ruining all of his books and notes. It was an accident, when Kurt was locked inside PE's storage room for hours after some of the jocks had made rude comments about 'not wanting to change in the same room as the queer'. And it was an accident, when Kurt was tripped down the stairs and broke his wrist.

After that, his dad started to notice these things too. Before that he managed to hide any physical evidence – Kurt washed his own clothes, (ha told his dad that it's because he didn't trust him with his designer outfits. In reality, he just didn't want dad finding Kurt's food, dirt and even urine stained clothes) and he never asked for any help applying ointments to his bruises. But there were some things he just couldn't hide, like the offensive words that ware spray painted on their front doors during night.

One day, a cold Saturday evening in January, when Kurt was still a freshman, his dad sat him down in their living room and asked about everything that was going on. Kurt had been unwilling to tell anything; he had lied so successfully for so long that it felt almost natural to say that everything was just fine.

Fine - another hated word of his.

Kurt's dad was everything for him, they only had each other, and that's why he didn't want to say anything. Kurt was ashamed for everything that had happened and he didn't want to tell that to his dad, who had been a popular student and a linebacker in his days. Kurt felt like a failure, because he couldn't even make a single friend, when his dad was so loved by everyone. But most of all, he didn't want to make his dad feel ashamed about Kurt.

He should have known better, because, when Kurt broke down in tears and told everything, Burt just held him and listened to his son. After that it was decided that Kurt will go to a different school, starting his sophomore year. And that's how they found Dalton – safe school, where everyone dresses, lives and was treated the same. At first it seemed very depressing, but then Kurt realized that this is what he always wanted. There were no jocks, no popular cheerleaders and no geeks – you were either liked for who you are or not. In a place, where everyone was judged after their character, Kurt finally felt like home.

He had signed up for a scholarship ad surprisingly he got it. The scholarship paid for his schooling, dormitory room, Kurt's books and uniforms and even his cafeteria food.

Kurt had transferred almost two years ago; there was the good (his friends), the bad (difficult classes) and the ugly (which Kurt refused to think too much about), but all in all, he wasn't complaining.

Kurt spent all evening on his bed surrounded with books, notes and a laptop. His eyes were burning and his head felt like it would explode any minute now, if he didn't rest. Nick also spent the evening preparing for his history exam, but he gave up around midnight (''If I don't know it now, I never will. Besides, it's history. If I ever acutally go to Europe, then I will buy a book about its history. What's the point to be prepared for something like that before time?'' he had said.) and called it a night. That was nearly three hours ago.

The dorms were really quiet – of course no one was up at 3AM. At least Kurt would be able to use showers in peace and quiet. You would think, that as a gay teenage boy, he would enjoy sharing showers with others, but that couldn't be further from truth. When boys were showering together they were usually loudly yelling at each other, shampoo bottles were thrown around and a day was not complete with at least one wet towel fight. Also, it was almost painful to watch how many of them thought that a simple bar of soup could be used as a skin care product. Had they never heard of Ph level or proper moisturizing?

Kurt closed his dorm room's doors behind him as quietly as possible and tip toe down the hall. He didn't want to risk waking anyone up. As predicted, showers were empty. If usually the air was warm and very humid from steam, it was almost cold right now. Kurt took off his t-shirt, sweet pants and socks, his toes curled on the cold tiles. He put everything down on the bench next to sinks and walked to nearest shower stall. There was a titled wall separating the room with shower stalls and other room that held sinks, a large mirror, benches and few hangers for students' clothes and belongings. The shower room itself was nothing impressive; there were twelve showerheads, separated from sides with plastic walls that reached chest high.

Water was cold at first and he had to wait nearly for two minutes, before it heated up. He really started to see the downside of showering this late at night.

Kurt was lathering up his hair for the second time, when he heard a door opening. Someone was whistling quietly and shuffling inside. Kurt heard the sound of clothes and other things hitting the bench, so it must have been another student. He was not the only crazy one, who had stayed up this late to study, after all.

A few seconds later the identity of the other occupant was revealed – Blaine, fucking, Anderson strutted inside the shower room, completely naked, and smirked, when he saw that Kurt was there.

Remember the good, the bad and the ugly? Well, this is the ugly.

''Well, well, '' he said, ''I will have to start showering around this time more often, if this is the company I get.''

''Maybe you should just start showering more often period. Usually your stench makes my eyes water,'' Kurt shot back and turned to face the wall.

''Oh you wound me, Hummel,'' Blaine said in a dramatic voice. ''That's the best you got – insulting my body odor? How very kindergarten of you; do you want to see who can spit further too?''

Kurt continued to ignore Anderson; he was not worth his precious time. It was already late and he had to get up early for his exam. He could not take his test without sleeping for at least four hours; he would be completely useless otherwise. He needed to finish up as quickly as possible, get out of shower and back to his room.

Suddenly Kurt felt Blaine's body pressing up against his, his arms wrapped around Kurt's torso. Blaine pressed a small kiss to Kurt's shoulder, then neck and finally his earlobe. He whispered in his ear, puffing a warm breath of air, ''Then again, you'll probably lose anyways. I already know that you like to swallow.''

Kurt could feel that Blaine was already hard, pressed against his ass. Kurt stepped closer to the wall, completely ignoring Anderson's advances.

Kurt was a smart boy and he had to learn from his mistakes.

''Come on, Kurt! Stop being such a drag,'' Blaine challenged.

''We are not doing this,'' Kurt said trying to convince Blaine and himself.

Blaine's arm sneaked around Kurt's waist and then trailed down. Blaine's hand touched Kurt's already half hard cock and he lightly stroked it. ''Oh, I think we already are,'' Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear.

Blaine started to kiss down Kurt's long, smooth neck, knowing from previous experience exactly where to press his lips and where to nip lightly. Sure enough, Kurt was completely boneless in his hands before he even reached the boy's shoulders.

''I have math exam tomorrow,'' Kurt half said half moaned, trying to remember why this was a bad idea. ''And so do you.''

''Perkin's a complete pushover. If I fail, I'll just make a call to my dad, who will make a call to principal and everything will be okay,'' Blaine told him while he was paying attention to Kurt's left shoulder. The hickey there was starting to fade – he had to take care of that. His right hand was still slowly working Kurt, moving up and down his length in slow but firm strokes.

Just like he knew Kurt liked it.

''Yeah, but I can't do the same. I'm on scholarship,'' Kurt reminded him. He reached down to take Blaine's hand away from him, but the other boy didn't let go.

''You won't fail, but, if you do, I'll take care of it too,'' Blaine said and intertwined their fingers. Now they were both stroking Kurt, Blaine moving both of their hands.

''The lifestyle of the rich and infamous,'' Kurt murmured giving in. Next time.

Next time he'll push Blaine away.

Blaine suddenly spun him around and dropped to his knees on the titled floor. Blaine didn't hesitate for a moment. His warm mouth wrapped around the head of Kurt's cock as his fingers gently tugged and rolled his balls. When he was used to a feeling of Kurt, he lowered his mouth further down the flesh that was warm and wet from the shower and made a noise that was somewhere between a moan and a grunt. Blaine had made some progress, since the first time he had done this to Kurt (the first time he had done this at all), but still there were few inches he couldn't get in his mouth. Kurt was longer in length than he was, but not as thick. He wrapped his arm around everything he couldn't get in his mouth.

Blaine wasn't too worried – he knew that he will get more opportunities to practice some more.

Kurt's right hand was wrapped in Blaine's thick, wet curls. He was holding Blaine tightly, almost pulling his hair out, but not pushing down. Blaine had always encouraged Kurt to be more forceful; he liked it, when the other boy didn't hold back, but Kurt was always hesitant. He was too afraid to step over his boundaries or do something Blaine didn't like.

Also, Kurt didn't have to hold Blaine's head and fuck his mouth to feel like he's in control. Just the situation alone – high and mighty Blaine Anderson on his knees, sucking him off in empty shower room – gave him a thrill.

Kurt felt teeth graze his cock; he tugged on Blaine's hair a little harder in warning. Blaine was looking up at him; he sometimes did things like that just to see Kurt's reaction. He wanted to make Kurt angry or annoyed – both were fine. As a response, Blaine tightened his lips around Kurt's cock.

Blaine was increasing the pace of his mouth, sliding up and down Kurt's length, knowing that the other boy was close to his climax. Kurt's hand was guiding him in the pace he liked and Blaine was happy to fallow.

''Mhmmm…close,'' Kurt moaned, warning Blaine. He tried to pull out of Blaine's warm mouth, but Blaine didn't let him.

Blaine's hand was massaging Kurt's balls. He could feel the tightness there and he squeezed gently a few times. Kurt suddenly hoarsely shouted Blaine's name, the sound resonating in empty shower room. Blaine tasted the bitter, tangy taste of seamen; he didn't particularly like it but it wasn't too bad.

It was Kurt.

Kurt fell in a boneless heap against the wall; his legs did not support his own weight. Water was still beating over him; small droplets were dripping from his hair and into his eyes. He hadn't even realized how tense he was; he could feel all of his muscles relaxing. He was now eye level with Blaine, who licked his now cherry red lips with a wicked smirk.

''Come on,'' he said. ''Don't fall asleep on me now, Hummel.''

Kurt leaned closer to Blaine and wrapped his own arm around Blaine's cock. He did have to repay a favor.

Blaine was still kneeling on his knees; the position didn't bother Kurt. He just pushed Blaine's upper body further back, to make more space, and took Blaine in his mouth.

Blowjobs had always been something that Kurt was better at. The first time Blaine had gone down on him, he was gagging every two seconds, trying to go too deep, and it took him a long time to find a rhythm or to learn how cover his teeth. Kurt had almost been a natural.

He took Blaine as deep in his mouth as their position allowed. He instantly started a fast rhythm, sucking hard and running his hands up and down Blaine's upper leg. Kurt occasionally pulled back so that only Blaine's head remained in his mouth and swirled his tongue around it.

Kurt could sense that Blaine was close. He knew that Blaine had especially sensitive knees, so he ran his fingertips over them, pressing down, while took all of Blaine's length in his mouth and sucked hard.

Sure enough that was enough for Blaine to reach his climax. Blaine didn't even bother to warn Kurt or to pull back.

Kurt leaned back; Blaine was still dazed and trembling slightly. Kurt decided to get up, but Blaine's hand wrapped around his wrist and didn't let him.

Blaine leaned in for a kiss. Kurt responded for a moment but kept it brief. He pulled back and turned his head away, when he felt Blaine's tongue trying to enter his mouth.

Kurt got up and started to look for his things. Somehow he had knocked his almost full shower gel bottle over and it was leaking; he recapped it. The shower was still running so he turned it off.

''There's an end of the year party at my place. You should come,'' Blaine told him, also getting up.

''No thanks, I will be busy,'' Kurt told him.

''I didn't even tell you when it is,'' Blaine pointed out.

''Blaine,'' Kurt sighed. Why was Blaine always complicating things? ''You know that I will tell you exactly the same thing I always tell you, so why do you keep on asking?''

''Man's got to try,'' Blaine explained.

''Man has to learn to sometimes just give it a rest…I have to get back to my room. It's late. I'll see you in math tomorrow, that is, if you even decide to show up, '' Kurt said, stepping around Blaine. He almost ran out of shower room.

''Will you say hi to me?'' Blaine asked, he wasn't being serious; he knew the answer to that question perfectly well.

''No,'' Kurt called back. They never said hi. They exchanged insults, sometimes yelled and just annoyed the hell out of each other, but they never said hi.

The scholarship student and the most popular guy in the school.

He quickly pulled on fresh pair of boxers and a plain t-shirt. Kurt didn't even bother with his moisturizing, he didn't even clean his teeth – he had to get out of here quickly. (He vowed to pay extra attention to skin care tomorrow to compensate for tonight.)

Kurt walked back to his dorm room. He looked up for a moment to once again read the sign, which was hanging from the ceiling in the middle of the hallway. In bold letters it said 'Anderson Hall'.

He quietly tip toed back in his room, Nick was still snoring in his bed. Kurt's canary cage was covered with a thick cover that Kurt had handmade himself. He knew that Pavarotti is sleeping too and that he shouldn't bother the bird now, or else he won't be able to go to sleep at all, forced to listen to Pavarotti's never ending chirping.

Kurt checked again, if he had set his alarm clock, and crawled under his covers, pulling his duvet around his head. He was so sleepy and tired. His day had been exhausting but Kurt's encounter with Blaine had only added to that.

…The only good thing was that he was more relaxed now.

…stupid Anderson.

…He had to concentrate on his test…

…so sleepy…math...

…dad couldn't pay…sleep…square root…he needed his scholarship…

…Benjamin Anderson Scholarship for Dalton Academy's students…

…sleep now...

…


End file.
